(BangHim) Metronome
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Him Chan yang mabuk, menghubungi Yong Guk suatu malam. Dia ingin namja itu menjemputnya dari apartemen Dae Hyun. Wae? Apa yang Him Chan lakukan pagi-pagi buta di apartemen dongsaeng mereka itu? Dan kenapa dia mabuk? A BangHim BAP fic


**BANGHIM/BAP/ METRONOME/ONE SHOOT**

 **Title: Metronome**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre:** **Romance/Yaoi/Drama/Fluff/NC/AU**

 **Length: Just one shoot~~^o^=)/**

 **Main Cast aka *korban*:**

 **Hime Chan^w^**

 **Bang Yong Guk^^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeJae**

 **Bang Yong Nam**

 **Little Zelo aka Bang Zelo**

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! Drama! Smut! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Halooooo...^o^=)/ Long time no see=3= Mumpung bentar lgi mo puasa, ane minta maaf klo da slah2 kta ma Readers-nim smua. O y, dosaxa tanggung ndiri, ya?! #plak Happy reading, BangHimers~ Babyz~~~! ^0^)/

 **Summary:** Him Chan yang mabuk, menghubungi Yong Guk suatu malam. Dia ingin namja itu menjemputnya dari apartemen Dae Hyun. Wae? Apa yang Him Chan lakukan pagi-pagi buta di apartemen dongsaeng mereka itu? Dan kenapa dia mabuk?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **METRONOME**

 _/_ _I wanna be just like your body lotion_ _  
_ _I wanna get myself on you_ _  
_ _So much that no makeup can hide it_ _  
_ _I wanna tickle you_ _  
_ _Oh Every night alright_ _/_

Yong Guk membuka paksa matanya yang berat. Rasanya belum beberapa jam lalu ia berhasil menutupnya. Terima kasih pada otaknya yang seolah tidak rela, membiarkannya tertidur sebelum semua lirik lagu yang berseliweran tertuang ke dalam kertas note.

—02 : 45 AM—

 _UGH!_

Bukan beberapa jam. Yong Guk hanya tertidur 5 menit.

 **5 MENIT!**

ORANG GILA SEPERTI APA YANG MENGHUBUNGINYA PAGI-PAGI BUTA BEGINI?!

 _Pip._

"HALO?!" Jangan salahkan kalau Yong Guk langsung membentak kepada entah-siapapun-yang-meneleponnya saat ini.

"Halooooo~? _Hahaha,_ Yonggukie~~ _kkkk..._ "

 _Eh?_

Suara berat yang serak ini...

"Hime?"

" _Ya!_ Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Babbo?! Jangaaaaaaan... panggil aku 'Hime'! _Kkkkk..._ aku tidak suka! _Hahaha~_ "

Tidak salah lagi, yang menghubunginya di seberang sana adalah Kim Him Chan, sahabatnya. Tapi... kenapa Him Chan tertawa dan terkikik aneh seperti itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hime?"

 _"Tsk!"_ Him Chan berdecak sebal di seberang sana. Kemungkinan karena panggilan 'aneh' dari Yong Guk. " _Hahaha,_ aku tidak baik-baik saja, Yonggukie~ _Kkkk..._ jemput aku di tempat Daehyunie! _Bye!_ Kutunggu! _Hahaha..._ "

 _Tut._

Dan sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Him Chan. Meninggalkan seorang Bang Yong Guk yang hanya cengo—kali ini sepenuhnya terjaga karena matanya sudah terbelalak lebar—menatap tidak percaya ponselnya; seolah benda mati tersebut akan memberinya jawaban akan apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi.

 _Tik,_

 _Tik._

 _Tiiiiiiiiiiikkk..._

 _"WHAT THE HELL!?"_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(.0=)?~~~~~~~~~

" _Ah,_ Hyung! Kau akhirnya datang juga. Cepatlah. Kami tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghentikannya."

Young Jae, namja manis berpipi _chubby_ itu, menyambut kedatangan Yong Guk dengan senyum sumringah. Membuat namja yang saat ini diseretnya, kebingungan.

"Menghentikannya? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Hime?"

" _Hahaha,_ kau masih memanggilnya begitu, Hyung? Pantas saja Himchanie Hyung selalu mengomelimu, eoh? _Kkkkk~_ "

" _Ish!_ Dari kecil aku memang memanggilnya begitu! Hime saja yang keras kepala dan memintaku mengubahnya. Jadi katakan, apa yang terjadi dengan, Hime? Menghentikan apa?"

" _YAH,_ HYUNG! KAU SUDAH MINUM TERLALU BANYAK! BERHENTI!"

" _Hahaha..._ wajahmu... _hik!_ Sangat lucu, Dae- _hik!_ -hyunie~"

"Menghentikan **itu** ," gumam Young Jae pelan, takjub, mendapati Sang Kekasih, Jung Dae Hyun, saat ini berbaring tertelungkup di lantai sementara Him Chan duduk di atas punggungnya. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?

"Hime!" pekik Yong Guk histeris. Bak kakek-kakek kebakaran jenggot, ia menyongsong Him Chan dan mengangkat tubuh namja cantik itu menjauhi Dae Hyun dengan memegangi pinggangnya. " _Yah!_ Kalian memberinya bir?!"

Dae Hyun, yang pada akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah terbebas dari himpitan Him Chan, menatap malas Yong Guk yang baru saja meninggikan suara. "Bukan kami yang memberinya. Him Chan Hyung sendiri yang mencuri bir dari kulkas-ku, Hyung! Dia datang ke apartemenku sambil menangis hebat. Dia baru diputuskan oleh Yong Nam Hyung."

 **DEG.**

Informasi itu sukses membuat mata Yong Guk terbelalak. "Di-diputuskan Yong Nam? A-apa maksud—"

"Mereka tidak lagi bersama. Himchanie Hyung bercerita, kalau Namie Hyung berkata, mereka tidak seharusnya bersama dan hubungan mereka adalah suatu kesalahan." Young Jae lah yang mewakili Sang Namjachingu memberi penjelasan detail.

"... mwo? Ke-kenapa Yong Nam berkata seperti itu? Bu-bukankah dia sangat..." Yong Guk menggantung kalimat sejenak untuk menelan gumpalan tak kasat mata yang berkembang di tenggorokannya. "... bukankah dia sangat mencintai Hime?" bisiknya kemudian, kedua mata tidak lepas menatapi namja cantik yang entah sejak kapan, telah duduk nyaman di dalam pangkuannya. Wajah cantik tersebut menelusup ke dadanya yang hanya berbalutkan _wife-beater_ hitam.

Pertanyaan Yong Guk membuat Dae Hyun dan Young Jae saling berbagi tatapan; seolah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Namun pada akhirnya, keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai gestur 'tidak tahu'.

 _Err..._ 'pura-pura' tidak tahu, sebenarnya.

Yong Guk bisa melihat dari sorot mata ragu keduanya, tapi... hembusan nafas teratur terdengar, memotong ketegangan _intens_ dari mata menyelidik tajam milik Yong Guk.

Him Chan tertidur.

" _Huft..._ Aku akan membawa Hime pulang bersamaku. Sudah terlalu larut. Aku tidak mungkin mengantar ke rumahnya dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini." Yong Guk berkata sambil lalu, membopong tubuh Him Chan, membawanya keluar dari apartemen Dae Hyun, melewatkan wajah penuh kelegaan sepasang kekasih yang hanya menatap punggungnya menjauh.

"Dae, tidakkah kita seharusnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yong Guk Hyung?"

"Mengatakan apa? Bahwa Yong Nam Hyung, memutuskan Him Chan Hyung, karena dia akhirnya sadar kalau kekasihnya, sebenarnya mencintai adik kembarnya? Yong Guk Hyung?"

Pertanyaan skeptikal. Dan rumit. Dan membingungkan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan; Dae Hyun dengan sebelah alis terangkatnya, dan Young Jae dengan mata _doe_ besarnya.

 _(("Nah."))_

Kesimpulan telah diambil.

Keduanya berakhir dengan gumaman putus asa serta kepala menggeleng.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(.0=)?~~~~~~~~~

 _Puk,_

 _Puk,_

 _Puk~_

 _"Hoeeeekk..."_

"Keluarkan semuanya, Hime." Yong Guk berkata sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan tengkuk Him Chan. Satu tangannya yang lain memegangi poni Si Cantik, takut kalau surai hitam selembut sutera tersebut terkena oleh cairan asam lambung.

Him Chan muntah berat di toilet.

 _"Hoeeeekk..."_

Puncak hidung Yong Guk mengerinyit, bukan karena ia jijik, tapi karena Him Chan hanya memuntahkan cairan bening. Kemungkinan besar, namja cantik itu tidak memakan apa-apa seharian ini.

Meminum bir di saat perut sedang kosong?

 _Wow._

Him Chan ingin mati, eoh?!

" _Tsk!_ Kenapa kau nekat minum, Hime? Kau tahu sendiri, kan, toleransimu terhadap alkohol sangat tipis?!"

 _"Hoeekk..."_

Tidak ada gunanya. Namja cantik itu tidak akan bisa diajak berbicara dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar, dan memerlukan dua tangan Yong Guk untuk membantunya menyikat gigi, dan membersihkan mulut dengan obat kumur di wastafel. Setelahnya, dengan sedikit usaha Yong Guk memapah tubuh lemas Him Chan, membaringkannya dengan nyaman pada sisi kiri _king size bed_ -nya.

Tidak lama berselang, nafas teratur Si Cantik terdengar. Membuat namja tampan yang tengah bertumpu dagu pada tepian ranjang, menatap sekaligus mengagumi wajah damai tersebut, akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Him Chan adalah pribadi yang ceria. Sedari kecil Yong Guk mengenalnya, Him Chan sangat jarang—bahkan mungkin tidak pernah—terlihat bersedih. Dan sekarang, wajah cantik itu ternoda oleh kerut kesedihan. Lebih ironisnya, semua itu adalah ulah Yong Nam, kakak kembarnya yang mengaku sangat mencintai Him Chan, jauh lebih besar dari rasa cinta Yong Guk kepada makhluk cantik ini.

 _ **Huh.**_

Ingin rasanya Yong Guk menghancurkan mulut besar saudara kembarnya. Lihatlah sekarang apa yang terjadi?! Yong Nam membuat Him Chan menangis! Membuatnya patah hati! Kenapa Yong Nam sampai hati memperlakukan Him Chan semaunya?! Apa Yong Nam selalu tidak berperasaan seperti ini?! Apa dia sama sekali tidak menghargai pengorbanan besar Yong Guk selama ini?! Jika saja waktu itu Yong Guk tidak mengalah dan memilih mundur...

 _Ugh._

"Kau brengsek, Nam. Inikah caramu memperlakukan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai? Aku seharusnya tidak mempercayakan Hime untukmu. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak menyerah... aku sangat mencintai Hime, kau tahu?! Aku seharusnya tidak menyerahkannya pada orang brengsek sepertimu!" Yong Guk tiba-tiba berteriak, seolah saat ini Yong Nam tengah di sana, mendengarkan unek-unek serta ledakan amarahnya yang selama ini terpendam.

"Jadi apa yang Yong Nam katakan itu benar? Bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

 _ **DEG!**_

Mata sipit Yong Guk terbelalak maksimal. Terburu ia meluruskan posisi duduk hanya untuk mendapati marbel hitam Si Makhluk Cantik menatapnya lurus, tanpa emosi. "Hi-Hime? K-kau belum... ti-tidur?"

"Aku sempat tertidur, tapi teriakanmu membangunkanku."

Yong Guk terdiam; tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan seharusnya? Apa yang seharusnya ia katakan di saat-saat seperti ini?!

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

Keheningan tidak diundang menyelimuti. Begitu _intense,_ dan menyesakkan bagi Yong Guk karena Him Chan terlihat enggan untuk menjauhkan marbel hitam bersorot indah tersebut darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Gukie."

 _DEG!_

M-mwo?

'Maaf', apa?

"Hime, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta maaf? Aku tidak me—"

"Aku tidak peka. Tanpa sadar aku telah membuat kalian berdua terluka. Aku sangat... _hiks,_ bodoh. Seharusnya aku menyadari apa yang kurasakan sejak lama! _Hiks..._ aku malah menyakiti kalian. Kau bahkan tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Namie, Gukie. _Hiks!_ Dan aku dengan bodohnya berpikir k – _hiks!_ Berpikir kalau sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau... _hiks..._ kalau semua masalah ada padaku! _Hiks,_ kalian bertengkar dan tidak lagi bertegur-sapa karena perbuatanku. _Hiks..._ maafkan aku, Gukie. M – _hiks!_ Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe... _hiks..._ " Him Chan terus-menerus mengucapkan kata maaf. Wajahnya yang berlinang air mata bersembunyi di balik kedua telapak tangan, seolah tidak ingin memperlihatkan rasa malunya pada Yong Guk.

Makhluk cantik di atas ranjang terlalu banyak berpikir tampaknya. _Toh,_ Yong Guk tidak pernah sedikit pun menyalahkan Him Chan. Ini adalah permasalahan antara dirinya dan Yong Nam. Bukan salah Him Chan jika mereka mencintai orang yang sama.

Cinta adalah masalah perasaan.

 _Everybody tent to become stupid when they loving someone._

 _Stupid in love is not a crime._

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, Yong Guk akhirnya ikut menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di samping Him Chan. Kedua tangannya tanpa ragu memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu erat, membuat wajah yang tertutup telapak tangan tersebut bersembunyi pada dada bidangnya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Hime. _Please don't cry?_ Ini adalah masalahku dan Yong Nam. _Ne,_ aku mencintaimu. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Dari dulu kami sama-sama mencintaimu, tapi... Yong Nam lebih bernyali dibandingkan diriku dan kau juga... menyukainya jadi..."

"Namie memutuskan hubungan kami karena dia berpikir kalau aku... sebenarnya mencintaimu, Gukie."

 _ **DEG!**_

"Mwo?"

Hal ini tidak pernah diduga Yong Guk sebelumnya. Apa maksud semua ini? Yong Nam berpikir kalau Him Chan... mencintainya? Bagaimana bisa?!

Tanpa disadari oleh Yong Guk, kediamannya secara tidak langsung menuntut penjelasan dari Him Chan. Namja cantik yang semula menyembunyikan wajah pada dada bidang itu, sekarang menarik diri, menatap si pemilik dada tanpa mempedulikan seberapa kacau wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

"Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini tapi... setiap kami bersama, entah bagaimana namamu selalu keluar dari bibirku. Pembicaraanku dan Namie seringkali berakhir dengan aku yang membahas tentangmu. Dan kemarin... Namie meledak. _Hiks..._ aku benar-benar babbo! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sepeka ini?! Selama tiga bulan kami bersama... aku telah menyiksa Namie dengan sikapku. _Hiks..._ mianhe... j – _hiks!_ Jeongmal mianhe..."

Dan Him Chan kembali menangis.

Untuk sesaat, Yong Guk termangu. Saat ini, pikirannya kacau. Jadi... Him Chan juga... menyukainya? Benarkah? Selama ini?

"... _hiks,_ mianhe, Gukie. Sekarang kau pasti sangat membenciku. _Hiks!_ A-aku sebaiknya p-pulang ke rumahku."

 _Ups._

Sepertinya Him Chan salah mengartikan kediaman Yong Guk sebagai penolakan. Ia nyaris bergerak turun dari ranjang—dalam keadaan sempoyongan—namun namja tampan itu secepat mungkin menghentikan kesalah-pahaman tersebut dengan meraih salah satu lengannya.

" _Stop,_ Hime! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan seperti ini?! Berhenti membuat keputusan konyol dan tetaplah di sini!"

 _Err..._ Demi Tuhan, Yong Guk tidak berniat sedikitpun membentak Him Chan.

" _Huwaaaaaa..._ ternyata benar kau marah padaku!? _Huwaaaa..._ "

Sekarang makhluk cantik itu malah menangis histeris layaknya bocah. Jujur, Yong Guk mendapati pemandangan ini begitu menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya ia mengulurkan kedua tangan dan mencubit pipi Him Chan tapi...

" _Hiks,_ kalau begitu aku pulang saja!"

... ini **bukanlah** saat yang tepat.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, Yong Guk menarik tubuh Him Chan hingga sekarang, tubuh kurus tersebut berada di bawahnya. Kedua tangan Yong Guk dengan kokoh mencekal pergelangan tangan Si Cantik di sisi kepala.

" _Would you stop being so stubborn? I'm not mad at you, Hime. Now, would you listen to me, Baby?"_

 _ **Blush~**_

' _Baby?'_

Bagai terhipnotis, Him Chan yang sebelumnya menangis histeris, dalam sekejap terdiam, termangu sembari menganggukkan kepala pelan. Membuat Yong Guk tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa gemas hingga melayangkan kecupan pada puncak hidung mancungnya. Lalu, ia menatap marbel hitam tersebut dalam.

" _I love you, Hime._ _ **I always**_ _love you... since the first time we met, when you fell on me from that tree,_ _ **until the end**_ _that... I hope its my last breath._ _ **I love you.**_ _"_

"..."

Hening.

Tidak satu pun suara keluar dari bibir mungil pink kemerahan pemilik dari marbel hitam yang tengah Yong Guk tatap dengan _intense._ Ada keraguan nyata tergambar di sana, yang dalam beberapa detik, bergetar oleh ketidak-pastian..., dan berakhir dengan kilau dari genangan kristal bening.

Him Chan kembali menangis. Kali ini, bahu kurus itu bahkan bergetar. " _Hiks..._ m-mianhe, Gukie. A-aku tidak bisa. Sudah cukup k – _hiks!_ Kekacauan yang ku-kubuat. Namie akan membenci kita. Dia akan membencim—"

"Aku tidak peduli, Hime! Aku tidak peduli kalau dia akan membenciku! Kami sudah lama tidak saling bertegur-sapa. Lalu? Apa bedanya kalau sekarang dia akan membenciku?! Lagipula, Yong Nam tahu yang kau inginkan, Hime. Karena itulah dia melepasmu!" ungkap Yong Guk dengan suara bergetar lirih, sekuat tenaga menahan tangis. _"Please, Hime, let me love you. Please...?"_

" _I can't, Gukie...!_ Ki-kita tidak boleh b—"

" _Please...?_ "

Him Chan bungkam. Marbel hitamnya yang berkaca bagai menatap jauh ke dalam jiwa Yong Guk; seolah berusaha mengarungi ruang terdalam tersebut. Ya, Yong Guk mencintainya. Sangat. Kenapa selama ini Him Chan bisa tidak menyadarinya?! Apakah dia sebuta itu sampai tidak menyadari tatapan penuh puja Yong Guk padanya? Kau tidak menatap seseorang yang kau anggap sahabat se- _intens_ itu, 'kan?

"Tapi Gukie ak – _mmph!_ "

Tiada lagi permohonan lirih. Tanpa aba-aba Yong Guk menangkap bibir kenyal Si Cantik untuk menghentikan penolakan tidak berdayanya. Bukan hanya ciuman biasa, namun ini adalah ciuman yang nyaris menarik seluruh nafas Him Chan. Hingga akhirnya yang terdengar hanyalah erang, ringis, serta pekikan terkulum makhluk cantik tersebut.

"G – hmm... _ah!_ Gu – nnh~" Him Chan bahkan tidak bisa memanggil nama Yong Guk untuk sekali saja dengan benar. Bagaimana mungkin bisa, bila bibir Yong Guk mengulum, lidah membelai, dan gigi menggigiti belahan bibirnya agresif?! " _Mmh~ Gu-Gukie pleaaasehh..._ "

 _Ckmph~_

Suara berkecipak begitu nyaring. Yong Guk melepas bibir mungil Him Chan, namun tidak menjauh, membuat kening dan puncak hidung mereka saling menempel, menekan satu sama lain. Nafas hangat keduanya memburu, beradu, membentuk uap panas yang malah terasa dingin begitu mengenai kulit wajah mereka.

" _Hhh... hh... I love you... hhh... so much, Hime..._ "

Hanya itu yang Yong Guk ucapkan, sebelum akhirnya kembali menangkap bibir merah Him Chan. Hanya kuluman lembut dari bibir ke bibir, tanpa melibatkan lidah, apalagi gigi seperti sebelumnya. Namun, tidak seperti sebelumnya, Him Chan diam.

Plop!

Yong Guk sontak menarik diri, menatap wajah cantik di bawahnya hanya untuk tersentak karena... Him Chan menutup mata? Tidak ada lekukan ataupun kerutan frustasi di sudut alisnya. Him Chan hanya menutup kedua matanya dalam lena. Apa itu berarti... dia menerima Yong Guk? Menerima perasaanya yang selama ini hanya mampu ia pendam jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya yang terdalam? Benarkah?

 _Tunggu,_

Apa ini bahkan nyata?

Kurang tidur tidak akan menyebabkan seseorang berhalusinasi, 'kan?

Hampir saja Yong Guk tenggelam dalam pemikiran negatifnya saat marbel hitam cemerlang tersebut menampakkan diri, menatapnya nanar sekaligus _intens._ Yong Guk tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang Him Chan coba lakukan. Mungkin menilainya? Atau mungkin juga hanya ingin menatap ke dalam jiwanya? Entahlah. Apapun itu, marbel hitam nan cemerlang tersebut selalu sukses membuat Yong Guk terhipnotis. Alhasil, dia hanya balas menatapnya dalam lena.

1, 2, 3, 4...

 _Sret~_

..., 5.

Lima detik keduanya saling menatap. Him Chan memutus lima detik yang magis tersebut dengan meninggikan leher, menangkap bibir bawah Yong Guk yang penuh, lalu menghisapnya kuat. Si Pemilik bibir menyimpulkan tindakan tersebut sebagai pertanda dan balas mengulumi bibir atas namja cantik itu dengan intensitas yang sama.

" _Mmmh~_ "

"Ohh..."

Tiada kata terucap. Hanya ada erang dan lenguhan lirih. Jemari Yong Guk yang sebelumnya mencekal pergelangan tangan Him Chan, telah lama terlepas. Keduanya sekarang saling meng-eksplore, melucuti pakaian dari tubuh masing-masing; sebisa mungkin tidak melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Menumpukan tungkai bawah tangan kanannya di atas ranjang, tepat di samping kepala Him Chan—mencegah keseluruhan berat tubuhnya menghimpit Si Cantik—tangan kiri Yong Guk yang bebas menjelajah turun, berhenti pada tungkai kaki kanan Him Chan untuk kemudian mengangkatnya ke samping.

 _Ckmph~_

Yong Guk melepas bibir kenyal di bawahnya. Berdiri tegak dengan kedua lutut, ia menyamankan posisi, membuat tubuhnya terperangkap di antara kedua paha indah yang telah terbuka lebar itu. " _Gosh, Himehh..._ " erangnya takjub.

Dia tahu— _well,_ semua orang tahu—betapa menggiurkannya paha penuh Him Chan. Hanya saja... melihat kulit halus tersebut tanpa sehelai benang pun, serta merasakannya langsung di kedua genggaman... _oh,_ ini terlalu jauh beribu-ribu memabukkan dari imajinasi yang otak Yong Guk bangun selama ini!

Dan lagi, kesejatian putih berbias pink di antara selangkangan Si Cantik... menegang. Cairan _pre-cum_ tampak membasahi ujungnya. Omo. Hanya dengan berciuman dan sedikit rabaan, Him Chan sudah nyaris berada di ujung tanduk?! _Aigoo~_

" _Nnh..._ Gukie~"

Panggilan berupa erangan lirih tersebut menyadarkan Yong Guk. Matanya yang tajam kembali naik menyusuri tubuh Si Cantik hanya untuk terkesiap, menahan nafasnya. Him Chan... tubuh putih berseri miliknya berkilau, dibalut oleh bias keringat tipis. Rambut hitam legam yang selalu Yong Guk kagumi, sekarang lepek, beberapa helai bawahnya yang basah menempeli kening Him Chan; menampilkan pemandangan yang anehnya terkesan begitu polos, jauh dari kesan erotis. Bibir merah Him Chan terbuka, mengeluarkan hembusan serta tarikan nafas pendek. Begitu pula dengan pipi putihnya yang berhiaskan rona merah padam.

Demi Tuhan,

Him Chan terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona dalam keadaan seperti ini!

 _Yeah, Bang Yong Guk definitely too biassed._

" _S-stop staring!_ " pekik Si Cantik frustasi, menyembunyikan wajah di dalam tangkupan kedua telapak tangan dari sorot intens milik namja tampan yang sedari tadi menatapnya nanar. " _Gosh... this is embarassing!_ A-aku tidak p-pernah _naked_ d-di hadapan seseorang sebelumnya, Gukie. _Please don_ —"

"Apa maksudmu belum pernah, Hime? Bukankah..." Yong Guk menggantung kata, melihat dengan nyata wajah cantik yang ditatapi sepenuhnya memerah, sebelum akhirnya dibawa berpaling oleh Si Pemilik. Him Chan malu. _Wae?_ Seolah Yong Guk baru saja membongkar rahasia memalukan yang tidak seharusnya terungkap. Apalagi... dibicarakan.

 _Tunggu,_

Mata Yong Guk terbelalak maksimal. Ditatapnya namja cantik tersebut tidak percaya. "Hime... k-kau... tidak p-pernah melakukannya bersama... Y-Yong Nam?"

 _Blush~_

 **Skakmat.**

Yong Guk membuka mulut hanya untuk menutupnya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Him Chan dan Yong Nam tidak pernah... melakukan 'itu'. Yong Guk pikir... tunggu, itu berarti... Him Chan masih...

"Aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya dengan Namie. Setiap kali mencoba... a-aku akan histeris dan – a-aku gugup! Aku hanya me-merasa apa yang kami lakukan salah, j-jadi..."

Makhluk cantik yang tengah Yong Guk tatap intens tampak kesulitan menemukan kata serta merangkainya dengan tepat. Yeah, Him Chan tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi. Yong Guk mengerti. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia senang mendengarnya. Maka dari itu, namja tampan tersebut membungkuk, meraih pipi Si Cantik untuk menariknya ke dalam ciuman agresif.

"Hh... _hhh..._ " Him Chan kehabisan nafas saat bibir mereka terlepas. Dia tidak sendiri, karena Yong Guk sekarang mengistirahatkan kepala di sisi lehernya. Nafas hangat namja tampan itu menderu, membelai kulit berlapis keringatnya dalam sensasi dingin. "Gukie, sesak... _hh~_ "

Yong Guk terkekeh, " _kkkk~ I'm sorry, Princess. I thought you love for being_ _ **under**_ _me?_ " godanya, bangkit menaungi Him Chan sembari melemparkan _wink._ Membuat makhluk cantik tersebut melarikan telapak tangan ke wajah, mencoba menghalangi pandangan Yong Guk dari wajahnya yang terbakar.

 _Oh,_ tentu saja hal itu tidak ada gunanya, Cantik~

Dengan jahilnya Yong Guk memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangan Him Chan dan menjauhkannya. Sekarang wajah mereka saling berhadapan tanpa halangan. Seringai menggoda bertemu dengan sorot polos nanar berhiaskan rona semerah tomat matang.

" _What?!_ " tuntut Si Cantik cemberut.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan di kening.

" _You're so cute._ "

Cup!

Puncak hidung.

" _So beautiful._ "

Cup! Cup!

Kedua pipi.

" _I love you so much, Hime~_ "

Cup!

Dagu.

" _And I'm happy to hear that it's gotta be our first._ "

 _Cup~_

Hingga pada akhirnya, kecupan kilat Yong Guk berhenti dengan ciuman yang panjang nan lembut dan manis, menyentuh belahan bibir merah Him Chan bak lumeran permen kapas. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi setelah itu. Keduanya kembali saling mencumbu intens bibir masing-masing.

Di tengah pergumulan Yong Guk meraih ke dalam lemari nakas di samping tempat tidur. Seingatnya dulu Dae Hyun pernah mengerjainya, memberinya kado sebotol _strawberry lubricant._ Bodohnya, Yong Guk tidak menangkap senyuman jahil dongsaeng-nya itu saat membuka kado tersebut di depan teman-teman mereka. Alhasil, Yong Guk berakhir dengan wajah memerah padam akibat ditertawakan oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan. Waktu itu dia mengutuk Dae Hyun habis-habisan. Tapi sekarang? Yong Guk tidak menemukan kata-kata yang lain selain berterima kasih. Mungkin Dae Hyun tidak sepenuhnya berniat, ingin mempermalukannya.

Pop!

Sebisa mungkin membuka tutup botol menggunakan satu tangan, Yong Guk melumuri jemari tersebut dengan cairan beraroma _strawberry_ di dalamnya secara berantakan. Ia mengabaikan bagaimana botol _lube_ jatuh begitu saja di tepian ranjang, membuat sebagian besar isinya tumpah. Dalam sekejap aroma stroberi menguasai penjuru kamar, seolah saling bertarung bersama aroma intens dari hasrat dua anak manusia di dalamnya yang mulai memuncak.

Tanpa menunggu Yong Guk mengalungkan lengan kanan ke bahu Him Chan, membuat leher belakang namja cantik itu bersandar sepenuhnya pada kekuatan lengan bawahnya. Sementara tangan Yong Guk yang lain, yang berlumur cairan lube, menuruni tubuh indah di bawahnya pelan, mengakibatkan Si Pemilik bergetar oleh sensasi basah bercampur dingin pada kulit halusnya yang membara.

" _Nnh~_ " Sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir Him Chan. Jemari Yong Guk... meraba otot cincinnya di bawah sana. "Mmh... Gu-Gukiehh, ak-ku..."

" _Ssst... calm down, Baby._ " bisik Yong Guk merdu, menjilati pelan daun telinga Si Cantik sebelum menatap wajah mempesona itu. " _Do you believe me?_ "

Him Chan mengangguk cepat, tidak mempercayai mulutnya sendiri untuk berbicara. _Well,_ tubuhnya bergetar penuh antisipasi. Berbicara pastilah hal terakhir di dalam _list_ -nya saat ini.

Yong Guk tersenyum, mendapati pemandangan tersebut menggemaskan. Dia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Sementara jemari yang sebelumnya hanya mengelusi otot cincin berkerut itu... sekarang mulai ia dorong pelan, satu-per-satu memasuki kehangatan ketat Si Cantik, merenggangkannya, dan menciumi makhluk cantik tersebut dalam saat jemarinya tanpa sengaja menelusup terlalu jauh, ataupun merenggangkan otot ketat di bawah sana terlalu lebar.

Sesekali Yong Guk akan memberi jeda untuk Him Chan bernafas dan menyuarakan erangan lirih. Namun sisi dirinya yang posesif lebih sering menang, sehingga tak jarang makhluk cantik yang ia dekap terpekik kaget saat Yong Guk dengan sengaja menggigiti rahang serta beberapa bagian kulit lehernya, meninggalkan jejak memar pink kemerahan.

" _AHH!_ "

Beberapa menit berlalu, Yong Guk terkaget mendengar teriakan Him Chan. _O-ow..._ sepertinya namja tampan ini terlalu sibuk memenuhi leher dan _collarbone_ Si Cantik dengan _kissmark_ hingga tidak menyadari, kalau bagian ujung dari tiga jemarinya di dalam sana telah mengenai titik kenikmatan terdalam namja cantik itu.

Serta-merta Yong Guk menarik jemari tersebut, kembali melumurinya dengan tumpahan _lube_ di sisi ranjang, untuk kemudian mengusapkannya ke permukan kesejatiannya; mengurutnya begitu pelan hingga dirinya mengerang jauh di dasar tenggorokan, merasakan dengan nyata betapa tegangnya Little Yong Guk pada titik ini.

Yong Guk menyingkirkan sisa cairan _lube_ dari tangannya dengan mengusapkannya secara serampangan ke selimut di ujung ranjang. Diraihnya salah satu bantal, menepatkannya di bawah pinggul dan bokong Him Chan, lalu kembali meluruskan posisi di antara kedua kaki jenjang yang dibukanya lebar, menatap marbel hitam tersebut. " _Are you ready?_ " tanya-nya lembut, membantu Si Cantik rileks dengan mengusap pelan paha dalamnya.

Lagi, Him Chan hanya menjawab melalui anggukan. Pelan.

Melemparkan senyum lembut untuk terakhir kalinya, tangan kiri Yong Guk mulai menuntun Sang Adik Kecil, mengusapi bagian ujungnya ke pintu otot cincin yang merenggang dan memerah tersebut sebagai peringatan, lalu kemudian mendorongnya perlahan.

"Nnh..." Him Chan mengerang. Matanya terpejam erat, sementara kedua tangan membekap mulut, takut kalau teriakan keras yang tidak diinginkan akan lolos dari sana. Demi Tuhan, Little Yong Guk... merenggangkannya tanpa ampun! Seolah benda panas dan keras itu... tidak bisa menemukan cukup ruang di dalam kehangatannya. " _Argh,_ Gu-Gukiehh... _hurt, sshh..._ "

Namun Him Chan mau-tidak-mau harus menyerah jua oleh rasa sakit. Alhasil, Yong Guk dibuatnya mematung, memberi namja cantik tersebut jeda dan membungkuk, mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk mengusapi aliran kristal bening di sudut matanya. _Oh,_ Him Chan bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dirinya telah berlinang air mata.

Sayangnya, gerakan mendekat yang Yong Guk lakukan juga ikut membawa kesejatiannya lebih menerobos masuk; membuatnya tenggelam, menyatu sepenuhnya ke dalam kehangatan ketat Him Chan.

" _ARGH!_ "

Tentu saja, makhluk cantik tersebut berteriak keras.

" _Gosh, Hi-Hime, I-I'm s – ahh... sor... hh... ry..._ "

Meski berusaha terdengar menyesal, namun pada kenyataannya Yong Guk tidak bisa benar-benar tulus membawa dirinya untuk meminta maaf. Kehangatan Him Chan memeluk, mencengkeram adik kecilnya begitu kuat—menyenangkan. Memabukkan. Hal ini nyaris membuat Yong Guk terbuai dalam lena jika saja kuku-kuku Him Chan tidak menancapi daging di kulit _bicep_ -nya dengan sangat menyakitkan, secara tidak langsung membuatnya tetap tersadar dan berpijak.

" _Ngh..._ Gukie, arghh..." Him Chan mengerang. Urat tebal di pelipisnya menonjol, Begitu pula kerut nyata yang membuat kedua alisnya menyatu. Him Chan kesakitan. Sangat.

Yong Guk mendapat pembenaran akan hal itu saat kepala kesejatiannya dialiri oleh cairan hangat. Bukan, itu jelas bukan _pre-cum,_ apalagi _lube._

Itu...

Deg!

... **Darah**.

 _Gosh,_ Him Chan berdarah! Dia membuat dinding hangat namja cantik ini lecet!

"Hime, mianhe, Baby. K-kau baik-baik saja? Ah! Apa yang kukatakan?! Tentu saja kau tidak baik-baik saja! _Damnit._ Le-lebih baik kita berhen—"

"Gukie!" panggil Him Chan, menghentikan gumaman beruntun namja tampan di atasnya. " _Shh..._ a-aku baik-baik saja. _It's... hhh... it's my first time, remember?_ "

"Tapi kau—"

 _Cup!_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Yong Guk terpotong, namun kali ini namja cantik tersebut menghentikannya melalui sebuah kecupan singkat.

" _I'm okay. J-just... ngh... wait for a lil'... nhh~ bit..._ "

Yong Guk melihat bagaimana sulitnya pergulatan Him Chan mencoba membiasakan diri akan rasa sakit. Tidak tega melihat makhluk cantik yang dicintainya bergumul kesakitan— _well,_ kuku Him Chan juga melukainya, namun itu tidaklah seberapa—sendirian, Yong Guk membungkuk, memberi kecupan lembut seringan bulu ke kening Si Cantik, puncak hidung, lalu berakhir, menciumi serta mengulumi tak kalah lembut bibir merahnya yang kenyal.

Awalnya bibir yang dikulumi lembut hanya diam. Namun setelah jemari Yong Guk memainkan, menyisiri, serta mengelus dengan lembut surai sehitam arang dan sehalus sutera di kepalanya, barulah Him Chan membalas. Kuluman lembut sebagai permulaan, gigitan serta tarikan pelan menggunakan gigi seri pada bibir bawah menjadi permintaan, lidah yang menginvasi melalui belaian lembut seringan bulu adalah ajakan.

Him Chan menyambut segala yang dilakukan Yong Guk dengan hangat. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas, lebih menempeli Si Namja Tampan, seolah dirinya tidak cukup merasakan bara panas dari tubuh atletis berkulit _tanning_ nan halus tersebut. Mantra magis seakan pecah saat ujung lidah Yong Guk mulai menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya, yang mengakibatkan Him Chan mendesah panjang di dalam pagutan bibir namja itu.

" _Aaammhhhh..._ "

" _Arghhmh... Himehh~_ "

Tak ubahnya reaksi timbal-balik, Him Chan yang terbuai secara tidak langsung juga membawa Yong Guk bersamanya. Dia menggeram dalam. Bagaimana tidak? Kehangatan Si Cantik mencengkeram adik kecilnya seolah tidak akan ada hari esok.

 _Ckmph~_

Yong Guk tidak kuasa hingga melepas kuluman intens mereka. Dalam keadaan setengah terpejam ditatapnya wajah cantik bersemu yang dinaungi. "K-kau baik-baik sa – _argh..._ jahh, Baby? _You kind of... ssh... chocking my – hh... dick,_ " ungkapnya kesusahan.

" _Nnh, Gukie... move,_ " pinta Him Chan tiba-tiba.

 _Err,_ sepertinya Yong Guk salah mengartikan ekspresi terbuai namja cantik ini sebagai rasa sakit.

Tanpa menunggu diminta untuk ke dua kalinya, Yong Guk bangkit, meluruskan posisi sembari memegangi bagian bawah lipatan lutut Him Chan. Dia mendorongnya ke atas, membuat paha penuh namja cantik itu terbuka lebar. Sementara kedua mata tajamnya, menatap intens kehangatan ketat tempat Sang Adik Kecil tenggelam. Mereka benar-benar menyatu. Baik secara lahir, maupun batin.

' _Dan ini nyata.'_

Lagi-lagi Yong Guk harus mengulang mantra tersebut di kepalanya. Dia hanya takut kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Dia tidak ingin seperti dulu lagi; Bang Yong Guk yang selalu memimpikan Kim Him Chan namun saat terbangun, matahari hanya membawanya pada gambaran nyata bahwa makhluk cantik itu tengah tersenyum di dalam pelukan Yong Nam.

Bukan dirinya.

Yong Guk benci itu.

 _He hates the nice drea. Its only bring him the disappointment on the wake._

"Nhh~ Gukiehh...?"

' _Damn! Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melamun, Bang Yong Guk!'_

Menggeleng cepat, Yong Guk menarik pinggulnya perlahan, mengeluarkan nyaris seluruh dirinya dari kehangatan memabukkan Si Cantik hanya untuk meringis. Kulit kesejatiannya sedikit dihiasi oleh bias merah nan kental—darah. Him Chan pasti sangat kesakitan. Terbukti, dia bahkan mengerang saat Yong Guk menarik diri.

" _You okay there, Baby? Wanna me to make it better?_ "

Him Chan sontak mengangguk, matanya sayu dengan jejak kristal bening pada sudutnya. " _N-neh, please... make it – hhh... better, Gukiehh!_ "

 _Awwh,_ makhluk cantik ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Terkekeh pelan, Yong Guk mendorong pinggulnya sekuat tenaga ke depan. Kepala kesejatiannya dengan sukses menyundul telak titik kenikmatan Him Chan, membuat namja cantik tersebut mendongak, melemparkan kepala ke atas, dan meneriakkan desahan keras.

Leher jenjang yang dipenuhi bekas gigitan,

 _Kissmark,_

Berlapis keringat tipis.

Yong Guk menikmati pemandangan mempesona di depan matanya takjub. Dia tidak lagi bisa menahan diri. Tubuhnya seolah memiliki reflek tersendiri, terus-menerus menghentak _prostat_ Si Cantik tanpa ampun; tanpa jeda; tanpa kelembutan.

"Ah! Ah! _AHH!_ AH!"

Meski teriakan Him Chan membahana.

"Nhh, hhh... Gukie! _AHH!_ "

Meski panggilannya terdengar kehabisan nafas.

"Ahn, _Ah!_ "

Meski tubuh kurusnya bergetar hebat,

"Mnh~ _Ngh!_ "

Meski puncak kepala bersurai hitamnya telah mengenai kepala tempat tidur akibat menerima hentakan keras.

Namun tetap saja, Yong Guk tidak dapat membawa dirinya untuk berhenti. Sengatan hasrat membakar tubuhnya bak nyala api, begitu pula dengan kenikmatan dari kehangatan Him Chan yang memeluknya erat bagai mengaliri setiap sistem saraf di tubuhnya; membuatnya melayang, terlarut akan lena. Yong Guk tidak berdaya.

" _Ughh,_ Himehh~"

" _Nghh,_ Gukiehh..."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk merasakan puncak pergumulan itu. dasar perut mereka bagai tergelitik. Yong Guk melihat kesejatian Him Chan berkedut, cairan _pre-cum_ menghiasi bagian ujung. Melepaskan kaki kanan Si Cantik, Yong Guk mengurutnya cepat, menyamakan dengan ritme hentakan pinggulnya.

" _AHH!_ GUKIE!"

"HIME! _Arghh..._ "

Secara mengejutkan, keduanya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, hanya dalam hitungan detik. Yong Guk terus menghentak ke depan, sementara kesejatian yang ia genggam menyemburkan lahar panas, mewarnai jemarinya dengan warna putih. Sebagian mendarat di dada Si Cantik, dan sebagian lagi di pipi.

Membungkuk, Yong Guk menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu cairan tersebut. Di mulai dari dada, hingga berakhir di pipi halus Him Chan. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengurut kesejatian makhluk cantik itu, membawa sepenuhnya tubuh kecil dalam genggamannya kosong, menyerah dalam buaian kenikmatan.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg..._

Hening.

Mereka terdiam. Keduanya larut akan lena, hanya saling memeluk erat, merasakan dengan nyata kehadiran masing-masing dengan intim. Yong Guk menenggelamkan wajah di antara sisi leher dan rahang Him Chan. Sedangkan namja cantik itu sendiri lebih memilih untuk tetap mendongak, menatap sudut langit-langit dan dinding sembari memainkan helaian ikal halus yang menghiasi kepala Yong Guk menggunakan jemari.

" _You smell so good, Baby._ "

" _Kkkk, I'm swimming on sweat, Gukie. And you said that I'm smelling so good?_ " Him Chan akhirnya bersuara, mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk bertemu mata dengan wajah tampan dan _gummy smile_ lebar milik Yong Guk.

" _Eum! You smells like me. Like us. Of course it's good._ "

 _ **Blush~**_

"O- _okay..._ "

Yong Guk tahu kata-katanya akan membuat makhluk cantik ini tersipu. _Well,_ dia sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak akan pernah berhenti menjadi biang kerok yang menyebabkan wajah putih berseri tersebut berubah warna layaknya tomat matang.

" _I love you, Hime._ " Yong Guk menambahkan, menatap marbel hitam di bawahnya penuh harap. Ada keraguan bercampur takut yang dilihatnya di sana. Ini adalah hal ke dua yang menakutkan bagi Yong Guk—yang pertama tentu saja saat Yong Nam menyatakan perasaan pada Him Chan.

Bagaimana kalau Him Chan masih menolaknya?

Bagaimana kalau...

" _I-I love y-you too, Gukie._ "

 _ **Oh~**_

Him Chan mengakuinya; membalas perasaanya. Yong Guk berpikir, dirinya bisa mati saat ini juga. Tetapi tidak, sebelum ia meraup bibir kenyal itu, menciuminya dengan seluruh hasrat dan perasaan.

" _I love you so much, Hime~_ "

Satu yang tidak Yong Guk tahu—atau sebenarnya ia sudah menduganya—Him Chan pergi, menghilang dari kehidupannya. Mungkin untuk selamanya, mungkin juga hanya untuk sesaat. Entahlah. Yang Yong Guk tahu hanyalah, di pagi hari, tempat tidur yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh mereka berdua, kini serasa kosong.

Yong Guk sendiri.

Him Chan pergi. Menghilang. Hanya tersisa wangi _vanilla_ dan _strawberry_ memudar di ranjang, sebagai pertanda bahwa makhluk cantik itu benar-benar berada di sana semalam. Bersamanya.

 _Yong Guk tidak bermimpi._

Namun sekarang, dia benar-benar berharap kalau semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(.0=)?~~~~~~~~~

 _ **#Four Months Later...**_

"Himchanie, whoaaa~ _that's totally amazing!_ "

Namja cantik yang dipuji melempari senyuman lima jari pada pria berkepala tiga di sampingnya. "Kkkk, aku senang kau menyukainya, Hyung."

"Suka? Kau gila!? Aku MENGAGUMINYA! _Damn!_ "

Him Chan, Si Namja Cantik, hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng. Terkadang, sahabatnya ini suka berlebihan memujinya. Dia terlalu baik. "Jangan terlalu cepat memujiku, Hyung. Apa yang menurut kita memuaskan, belum tentu se-memuaskan itu bagi para pengamat seni."

Sang Hyung, menganggukkan kepala paham sembari mengusap janggut tipis di dagunya. Kata-kata Him Chan tidak bisa membuatnya berkomntar apa-apa. Memang benar, kebanyakan seni modern sekarang ini lebih terfokus kepada hal-hal abstrak. Kebanyakan malah lebih mengutamakan keunikan ketimbang bentuk dari seni itu sendiri. Hewan 'pandai' melukis, contohnya.

" _Tsk!_ Kau benar, Himchanie."

Namja berkepala tiga tersebut akhirnya bersuara. Membuat Him Chan mengulum senyum tipis. "Tapi bagaimanapun, ini semua berkat jasamu, Hyung. Tanpamu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah berkesempatan membuka sebuah galeri mewah di New York. Aku benar-benar berhutang banyak padamu, Hyung. Kalau sampai acara pembukaan galeri ini tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya akan membalas jasamu," ucapnya lesu, menatap lukisan di dinding dengan ekspresi menerawang.

Him Chan terlihat sangat tampan saat berpose seperti itu. Siapapun pasti memikirkan hal yang sama kalau melihatnya. Sayang, namja berkepala tiga di sampingnya sudah 'kebal' akan pesona tersebut. Bukannya termangu, dia malah menggeplak belakang kepala Him Chan.

"Yah, Hyung! _What's with the violence?!_ " pekik Si Cantik mencebik.

" _Ish._ Aku tidak suka dengan caramu berbicara, Kim Him Chan. Kau pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Kau berbakat, Himchanie. Kau tidak berhutang apapun padaku. Satu-satunya yang kau harus kau lakukan adalah teruslah melukis; ciptakan karya-karya yang akan membuat semua orang terpana hingga rahang mereka jatuh ke lantai. Kau mengerti itu?!"

Cara Sang Hyung mengatakannya, seolah-olah tidak ada hal apapun di dunia ini yang mampu menghentikan Him Chan. _Well,_ dalam menuangkan ekspresi seninya ke dalam sebuah kanvas, Him Chan cukup percaya diri kalau Hyung-nya ini benar. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya melukis. Dia adalah artis yang bebas; tidak seorang pun yang bisa men- _dikte_ -nya dalam berkarya.

"Kau tahu, Himchanie? Aku benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu di universitas waktu itu. Kalau tidak? _Tsk,_ aku benar-benar akan sangat menyesal karena melewatkan artis berbakat sepertimu."

"Hyung, _please,_ kau terlalu berlebihan. _But, thank you so much, though. Kkkk~_ " kikik Him Chan, tersipu dan langsung menggusak belakang kepalanya. Dia terlihat seperti remaja canggung yang baru saja dipuji oleh pasangannya.

"Kau tahu, Himchanie? Aku masih belum mengerti, apa alasanmu sebenarnya meninggalkan Korea?"

 **Deg.**

Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Him Chan mematung. _Titik rawan,_ begitulah otaknya selalu berteriak. "Hyung, aku pernah menjelaskannya padamu."

"Iya. Tapi yang membuatku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau meninggalkan seseorang yang kau cintai, yang juga mencintaimu sama besarnya, begitu saja? Bukankah saudara kembarnya telah melepaskanmu? Secara tidak langsung dia merestui cinta kalian, 'kan!?"

"J-justru karena itu!" sahut Him Chan, tanpa sadar meninggikan suara. Nafasnya mendadak memburu dan terputus-putus, seolah oksigen di sekitar mereka menipis. "Yong Nam akan membenci kami, Hyung. Membenciku tidak apa-apa, t-tapi... a-aku tidak bisa membiarkannya membenci Yong Guk! Sudah cukup kekacauan yang kubuat. A-aku ti-tidak ingin merusak apapun lagi. Inilah hukuman bagiku."

" _BULLSHIT!_ "

DEG!

Bukan. Bukan Sang Hyung yang baru saja menyahutnya. Suara itu terlalu berat dan dalam. Suara itu... familiar. Suara itu... terakhir kali Him Chan mendengarnya dua tahun yang lalu. Dan dia tidak pernah melupakannya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa, bila suara itulah yang mengisi _imaginer_ di dalam kepalamu saat kau bermimpi setiap malam? Suara itu...

" _You're the most stubborn pretty lil' thing,_ _ **Hime.**_ "

Sontak Him Chan berbalik.

Marbel hitam, dalam radius tiga meter jaraknya, bertemu pandang dengan marbel cokelat gelap bersorot tajam.

... **Yong Guk.**

"Gu-Gukie."

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

Cafe kecil tersebut cukup ramai dikunjungi oleh pebisnis. Mungkin karena letaknya di district perkantoran pusat kota New York. Namun semua keramaian, orang-orang bersetelan mahal itu, tidak menjadi fokus perhatian dua anak manusia yang mengambil duduk di sudut belakang cafe. Tempat yang tidak strategis dan sedikit terasing, sebenarnya.

Tapi... itulah yang keduanya butuhkan.

Yong Guk menatap puncak kepala bersurai hitam itu. Sang Pemilik menunduk dalam, tentu hanya bagian tersebut yang bisa Yong Guk lihat dari posisinya saat ini. Apa pemandangan itu yang akan terus dilihatnya selama mereka duduk berhadapan di cafe ini?!

 **Brak!**

Pada akhirnya, kesabaran Yong Guk mencapai batasnya. Ia menggebrak meja keras, membuat beberapa orang pengunjung menatap ke arah mereka penasaran. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan menghakimi.

 _Oh,_ sayangnya, Bang Yong Guk sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Apa kau selamanya hanya akan berdiam diri tanpa menatapku, Hime?" Ia mendesis tajam. Gebrakannya membuat Si Cantik tersentak. Ditambah dengan desisan emosi itu...

 _Deg,deg, deg,deg..._

... Him Chan takut. Apa Yong Guk sangat membencinya sekarang?

"JAWAB AKU, KIM HIM CHAN!"

" _Hiks..._ "

Him Chan tidak bermaksud untuk terisak. Namun faktanya... isakan lirih tersebut lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya, yang entah sejak kapan bergetar. Yong Guk benar-benar membencinya. Dia yakin itu.

 _Grep~_

Tidak. Mungkin Him Chan salah. Karena Yong Guk sekarang telah berpindah duduk ke sampingnya. Memeluknya erat.

" _Sst..._ kenapa malah kau yang menangis, eoh? Akulah yang seharusnya menangis saat ini, Hime. Aku yang ditinggalkan. Bukan kau," omel Yong Guk lembut, membujuk. Tangan lebarnya mengusap belakang kepala Him Chan, menekan wajah cantik namun basah tersebut untuk lebih merapat, bersembunyi di dada bidangnya yang berhiaskan ukiran tato. Jemari lentik Yong Guk seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri hingga bermain, menyelip lembut di antara surai hitam legam halus selembut sutera itu.

 _Wow._ Masih selembut dan sehalus yang diingatnya.

Rambut Him Chan bahkan sedikit lebih panjang. Yong Guk jadi teringat saat Him Chan kecil dulu. Umma Kim, ibu Him Chan, selalu membiarkan rambut aegi-nya sepanjang ini. Dia seolah tidak mempertimbangkan kalau anak ke dua yang ia lahirkan adalah seorang namja, bukan yeoja seperti kakak Him Chan, Hye Jin.

"Hiks! _Hiks..._ "

Tapi kenapa makhluk cantik ini tidak berhenti menangis, eoh? Kenapa tangisannya malah semakin keras?!

" _Hime, stop crying! I'm not mad at you, Baby~_ "

"Hiks!"

Percuma.

Him Chan tidak akan berhenti menangis. Setidaknya, tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Maka dari itu, Yong Guk membiarkannya. Dia hanya diam sementara kedua tangan sibuk mengusap punggung serta membelai pelan kepala bersurai hitam Si Cantik.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg..._

Cukup lama keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan damai, mengacuhkan tatapan penasaran seluruh pengunjung cafe yang berlalu lalang; datang dan pergi.

Hingga akhirnya Him Chan membuka suaranya. "Mianhe, Gukie. _I'm so soryy!_ Kau... _hiks,_ sudah seharusnya marah padaku, Gukie. _Hiks..._ kau seharusnya membenciku! Kau seharusnya tidak memeluk—"

"Kkkk, dan kau seharusnya tidak menangis, Hime," potong Yong Guk lembut. Emosi yang sebelumnya sempat ia perlihatkan, menghilang entah kemana. "Bagaimana aku akan terus marah kalau aku melihat air matamu? Kau tahu, dari dulu itu adalah kelemahanku."

Him Chan diam, memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Yah, dari dulu Yong Guk memang seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah bisa diam begitu saja melihat air mata orang lain. Dia... terlalu baik. Sangat.

"Kau terlalu baik, Gukie. Itu tidak baik untukmu."

" _Huft..._ aku tahu alasanmu sebenarnya memutuskan pergi, Hime. Aku mengerti. Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa menemukanmu. _Damn! I miss you so much!_ Tapi kau malah sama sekali tidak menatapku. Karena itulah aku marah. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku menemukan keberadaanmu?!" Yong Guk menjelaskan, terdengar berapi-api meski jemarinya masih membelai punggung beserta kepala Him Chan dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, Gukie?"

" _Err..._ Yong Nam..."

Nama itu sukses menarik perhatian Him Chan. Ia sontak mendongak, menatap wajah Yong Guk. " **Namie?** "

"Dia...

 _ **»»»»Flashback**_

Hari itu Yong Guk tidak pernah menyangka kalau yang menelepon dan memintanya untuk bertemu adalah Yong Nam. Mereka sudah lama tidak berbicara. Kenapa sekarang Yong Nam tiba-tiba berinisiatif untuk memecah 'gencatan senjata' tak kasat mata di antara mereka?

"Ini mengenai Chanie."

 **Oh.**

Tentu saja, Kim Him Chan adalah pengecualian.

 _Selalu._

Yong Guk hanya mengangguk, menandakan ia siap mendengarkan apapun yang ingin Yong Nam bicarakan mengenai Him Chan. Dia sangat merindukan makhluk cantik itu. Dia mulai bosan terus-menerus hanya menatapi wajah mempesona tesebut di album foto lama mereka. Yong Guk tidak pernah bosan melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Setidaknya saat ini, bernostalgia bersama _'brothenemy'_ nya mengenai Him Chan terdengar lebih menyenangkan. Setidaknya—

"Aku tahu _dimana_ Chanie berada."

DEG.

Pernyataan tersebut sukses membuat mata sipit Yong Guk terbelalak lebar. Ditatapnya Yong Nam sangsi, namun jelas sekali penuh harap. "Ba-bagaimana k – tunggu, dimana Hime sekarang, Yong Nam?!" Jangan salahkan jika ia terdengar kasar hingga membentak Yong Nam. Dia hanya... terlalu merindukan Him Chan. Frustasi.

Seolah mengerti akan situasi Sang Adik Kembar, Yong Nam mengacuhkan bentakan tersebut dan berkata, "dia selalu ingin membuka galeri seni di New York, Yong Guk. Kau pikir kemana lagi dia akan pergi?"

Ingin rasanya Yong Guk menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kenapa hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya?! Tentu saja, Him Chan akan pergi ke New York! Seandainya keluarga Him Chan—dan juga DaeJae couple—memberinya sedikit petunjuk akan keberadaan makhluk cantik itu, mungkin sekarang dia tidak harus tersiksa oleh rindu seperti ini.

"Ini." Yong Nam menyodorkan secarik kertas putih di hadapan Yong Guk. "Aku mendapatkan alamat ini dari Young Jae," jelasnya, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku depan _jeans_ setelah kertas berpindah tangan.

"B-bagaimana Young Jae bisa... tunggu, kenapa kau memberikan ini _padaku_? Tidakkah kau seharusnya..." Yong Guk tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya saat melihat senyuman lembut Yong Nam. _Err,_ sudah lama dia tidak melihat ekspresi itu. Yong Guk baru sadar kalau dia sangat merindukannya. Dulu, mereka tidak terpisahkan. Mereka akrab. Hingga akhirnya 'cinta' memporak-porandakan semua itu.

"Karena Chanie mencintaimu, Guk. _Bukan diriku._ Ini adalah tanggung jawabmu membawanya kembali. Kita hanya akan mendengarkan ucapan seseorang yang kita cintai, Guk. Pergilah. Jemputlah Chanie."

Hari itu, Yong Guk tidak menyangka kalau ia dan Yong Nam akan berpelukan erat. Mulutnya melafalkan kata 'terima kasih' bak mantra tanpa henti. Dan, mereka berdua tersenyum. Akrab.

 _ **»»»»End Flashback**_

"... begitulah. Nam merestui kita. _And now I'm coming to bring My Beautiful Hime to go home with me._ " Yong Guk menyimpulkan, menyeringai sembari mengusap sisa kristal bening di sudut mata _foxy_ tersebut, lalu mengecup kilat puncak hidung Him Chan. Namun senyuman riangnya luntur saat kepala Si Cantik menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang ke Korea, Gukie."

"MWO?! Kau masih ingin bersikap keras kepala?! Hime, sudah kukatak – _umph!_ "

Him Chan membungkam omelan setengah hati dari Yong Guk dengan sebuah ciuman lembut, mengulum bibir bawah nan tebal itu lama, hingga Sang Pemilik bibir akhirnya rileks, ikut membalas kulumannya.

 _Ckmph~_

Senyuman cemerlang beserta _bunny tooth_ langsung menyambut Yong Guk begitu membuka mata.

"Besok pesta pembukaan galeriku, ingat? Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Setidaknya... kita bisa menghabiskan waktu beberapa minggu di New York? _Hanya kita berdua~_ " Kalimat terakhir sengaja Him Chan ucapkan sepelan mungkin, berbisik begitu dekat ke telinga Yong Guk sembari memainkan telunjuk menuruni garis tengah _six pack_ di perut namja itu dari balik kaus; menggodainya.

Yong Guk secepatnya menangkap telunjuk tersebut sebelum berhasil menyentuh area di bawah _belt_ -nya. Itu berbahaya. Saat ini saja, Yong Guk dapat merasakan _goose bump_ menjalari tengkuk dan lengannya. Mereka di tempat umum, setidaknya dia _sedikit_ peduli akan hal itu.

" _You're so naughty, Baby~ Are you missed me that much?_ " desis Yong Guk di antara gigi yang terkatup.

" _No! I love you that much that I've missed you toooooo much. Do you believe me, Gukie?_ "

Yong Guk tersenyum lembut, menangkup pipi sedikit _chubby_ tersebut di kedua tangannya. " _Kkkk, of course I believe you, Baby._ Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Mulai dari sekarang kau terikat selamanya bersamaku, arro? Kau tahu betapa kacaunya aku saat kau pergi?"

Marbel hitam milik Him Chan hanya menatap Yong Guk nanar, membiarkan namja tampan tersebut menyampaikan segala unek-uneknya yang terpendam selam empat bulan ini.

" _You're like a metronome to my music, Hime._ Tanpamu, ketukanku tidak akan teratur. Kau adalah penentu dari musik yang kumainkan. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan pernah benar tanpa dirimu. Kau mengerti itu?"

Him Chan mendapati bibirnya bergetar hebat serta pandangan mengabur oleh air mata yang menggenang saat Yong Guk selesai berbicara. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk saat tangan hangat yang menangkup kedua pipinya, membawanya mendekat. Mereka berciuman.

Hangat dan lama.

" _I love you, Gukie. I'll never, ever leave you again. I'm promise._ "

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(.0=)?~~~~~~~~~

 **OMAKE**

"Appa, ini apa?" Little Zelo mengangkat kesusahan benda berbentuk segitiga di kedua tangan _baby fat_ -nya.

Sebuah _metronome._

Yong Guk, Sang Appa, mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan Si Kecil dan berlagak mengamatinya lekat. Seolah dia baru melihat metronome untuk pertama kalinya, mengikuti ekspresi penasaran Little Zelo. " _Hmm..._ Appa juga tidak tahu, Jello. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada Umma-mu? Appa yakin dia bisa menjawabnya. Kau mengambil benda ini dari atas _grand piano_ Umma, 'kan?"

Kepala kecil Zelo mengangguk, " _eum!_ Kalau begitu, Jello akan bertanya pada Umma. Dimana Umma, Appa?"

"Di dapur. Umma-mu membuatkan perut Jagoan Kecil ini...," Yong Guk menggelitiki perut yang dimaksud, membuat tawa renyah Zelo memecah keheningan studio pribadinya. "... _blueberry pie_ kesukaannya."

"JINJJA?! Omo, Jello ke dapur dulu! _Bye, Appa!_ "

Zelo berlari pergi begitu saja, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Appa-nya dan juga... metronome, yang tadinya menjadi alasan mengapa ia mencari Sang Umma.

Yong Guk tersenyum, menatap metronome di tangannya berselimut euforia. Tentu saja dia mengenal baik benda ini. Dia lah yang memberikan metronome ini pada Him Chan sebagai hadiah _wedding anniversary_ pertama mereka dulu.

 _Whoaaa..._

Lima tahun begitu cepat berlalu, eoh?

Namun Bang Yong Guk masihlah namja terlalu baik hati yang sama. Begitu pula dengan Ki – _ehem,_ 'Bang' Him Chan. Dia masihlah makhluk tercantik yang sangat Yong Guk cintai sedunia.

 _His Metronome._

Tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka.

 _Err,_ ralat. Kehadiran Little Zelo jelas membawa perubahan; perubahan menakjubkan yang melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka lebih sempurna sekarang. Mereka lengkap.

"GUKIE! Kenapa kau mengacaukan kejutanku untuk Uri Jello, eoh?!"

 _ **Ups.**_

Yong Guk benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

 **FINISH**

NB: Dukung terus URI BAP! Luv you, BangHimers~~\\(=^3^=)/*kisseu* BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIIMMM!\\(=*0*=)/\\(=*0*=)/\\(=*0*=)/\\(=*0*=)/*demo*


End file.
